Destroy and Rebuild
by tinyente
Summary: A white-haired boy trying to reach out to a platinum-blonde girl by climbing a tree near her window, and letting himself in to comfort her.


**A/N: Elsa & Jack are 18.**

 _"Why do people rebuild things they know are going to be destroyed?" - Kefka Palazzo_

On a quiet night, Jack was sneakily climbing a tree. He was sneaking into Elsa's room because she was shutting everyone out since last week, even him and her own sister, Anna.

Anna told him that their parents died in an airplane crash, and with that news, Elsa began shutting everyone. He called and texted her, but she didn't answer one of them. That is why he's tree-climbing at 9 PM to convince her to stop.

Jack climbed on to the branch that was close to Elsa's window, faint winds messing her warm brown hair. Knowing her as his bestfriend, he knows that her windows are open. She always opens them at night to let the cold wind inside her room.

When he arrived close to her windows, he was right. Her windows were open with curtains drawn back, and he could hear soft sobs from the inside.

He quietly jumped inside the room, but fell in with a thud. He opened his eyes to see a startled while sitting Elsa. Jack quickly stood up straight and worriedly said, "Elsa, are you okay?"

Elsa pressed her back to the door while hugging her knees, red and puffy eyes glaring at him, " _What_ are you doing here?!"

"I'm here because of what _you're_ doing." He calmly said to her. But deep inside, he was screaming in anger and pain because of what she's doing to everyone. "Why are you shutting everyone out?"

"I'm shutting everyone out because I want to be alone! Now, leave!" Elsa irritably said as she stood up, holding her stance.

Jack took one step closer to her, "I'm not leaving you here until you stop pushing everyone away."

She released a frustrated sigh as she ran her fingers through her messy hair, then she looked at her side, it was a table full of books. She thought of an idea that would make her bestfriend leave, then she grabbed a thick book with one hand. Jack warily looked, expecting what she would do on the book at her hand.

Elsa suddenly threw the thick book at Jack, which completely caught him off guard. It hit his knee with a loud thud, grasping it as he cursed to himself. Then he was rained by thin and thick books, he shielded himself as he unsteadily walked towards her.

"I... said... leave!" Elsa said with eyes closed, throwing a book every word. She didn't notice that Jack was close to her, then she was shocked when she felt something grab her wrists and pinned it to the door that made the book in her hands plunk to the floor.

She slowly opened her ice blue eyes to see Jack's warm browns gazing at hers. Her eyes instantly glared at his as she harshly whispered to him while failingly wriggling her wrists free, "Let me go!"

For a few seconds, Jack only stared at her. Then he shoved her to him, and locked his arms around her. Elsa was shocked at what he did, but when she regained herself, she started pushing and hitting his chest to get away from him, but unsuccessful to do so.

Jack spoke up when he felt Elsa's hits were getting lesser and weaker, "I know that you don't want to push everyone away. You're pushing everyone away, because of what happened to your parents. Because they died, and with that, you lost two of your most loved ones, and you're hurting so much that you don't want to love anymore... or anyone. Including Anna, our friends... and me. Because you know that you'll get hurt again when one of us... _left_."

Jack felt that Elsa stopped hitting him, then he heard her quiet sobs, and he thought that talking to her while hugging her will convince her to stop shutting everyone out. So, he continued what he was saying, but Elsa got to him first with sobs and tears dripping on his hazelnut sweatshirt.

"I... I just c-can't accept it, Jack. It... it hurts... so much... that I... I w-want to... to seal myself away so I won't be... be hurt a-again. And... And I... I can't help but think... if y-you... or... or Anna... or one of our friends... w-would be next." She sobbed, then she slowly sunk to the floor while sobbing, Jack followed her, still hugging her.

He wanted to smile to himself because she would be sad if he was gone, but decided against it because it was inappropriate to think of.

He rested his chin atop of her messy hair, then he remembered something, he replied, "I know... I know. You know, I remember this game I played sometime ago. The villain of the game asked that why do people rebuild things they know that are going to be destroyed, and he also asked that why do people cling to life if they know they can't live forever. He only answered the second question, his answer was the reasons of day-to-day concerns, and the celebration of life... and love. And with that, it made me pause the game and think about it. Even though the people knew that they weren't going to live forever, they still cling to life... because of the memories. These memories may be sad ones or happy ones, but they made these memories as their reasons to cling on to life. And they also knew that these things they build are going to be destroyed, but they rebuild it. They rebuild it, but stronger than before. They rebuild it, because it was worth it. It's just like love, Elsa."

Jack knew that Elsa was listening to him, because he lifted his chin a little bit so she could shift her head to lean on his chest properly. He saw that her porcelain skinned face was tear-stained, lips slightly frowning, red and puffy eyes, and her sobs awhile ago turned into quiet sniffling. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear as he spoke,

"Even though your parents... left... you and Anna, you'll still remember them, right? You'll remember your memories with them, and the two of us know that we'll not live forever, but we still cling to life. And your love for your parents aren't destroyed, well... I could say... physically destroyed, but not emotionally and mentally destroyed. Your physically destroyed love for your parents... will be rebuilt. It could be rebuilt by Anna, our friends, me, or by your future parents-in-law. In the same game I told you about the villain, the ninja told the half-girl, half-spirit that there are people in the world that have chosen to kill their own emotions. And _you_ , almost did that. But I, your handsome knight, prevailed it from happening."

Jack heard her giggle a little, it made him happy that he's slowly making her smile. And he was proud of himself for playing video games, because he totally unexpected that it would help him comfort Elsa. Praise video games.

He heard her spoke up, "Did you finished the game?" He hummed his answer, then she continued, "You know, you and your video game thoughts helped me realize that... that I was wrong." Then he heard her yawn, she murmured, "Jack... will you... please sing me a song?"

Jack chuckled. Even though he didn't sing, he'll try his best to sing her to sleep. It was his bestfriend... and secret crush after all, so he'll sing. He cleared his throat, and quietly sang,

 _I'm outdated, overrated, morning seems so far away_

 _So I'll sing a melody, and hope to God she's listening, sleeping softly while I sing_

 _And I'll be your memories, your lullaby for all the times, hoping that my voice could get it right._

He stopped singing, because he heard her soft snores. Jack quietly chuckled to himself, and carefully lifted Elsa in bridal style. She stirred in his arms as he carefully walked to her bed to lay her down.

He carefully laid her down on the bed to not wake her up, and then he realized that their faces were close to each other. He could clearly see the light dust of freckles, and then his gaze shifted to her lips.

Her lips that always frown when she's sad, and smiles if he makes her laugh. He has feelings for her, but bottled it up and will pour it in the right time. Shaking the thought of her lips away, he tucked the blanket to her and stood up.

He turned around to leave her, but something grasped his hand, making him stop and turn around to whoever grabbed his hand. It was Elsa, but her eyes were closed. Jack thought that she was dreaming, then she said something in her sleep that made Jack more happy,

"Thanks for everything... Jack."

It really made him smile, because he guessed that Elsa was dreaming about him. He's going to keep this to himself, her dreaming about him, it's kind of adorable.

Jack gently grasped the hand Elsa was holding to his, and slowly put it right back to her side. Then he thought of something as a goodbye, he slowly lowered his face to her forehead, and swept the platinum-blonde strands to the side, and gently pressed his lips, leaving a faint trace of a fond kiss.

He walked to the windows to leave, but before he left, he whispered words that would make Elsa give him a genuine smile,

"Always, Elsa."

 _A/N: THIS IS FOR DAY 1 OF SPRING JELSA WEEK! :D It's my first time to participate on this activity in the fandom!_

 _ **Oh,**_ **and** **credits to Final Fantasy 6 and Mayday Parade. :D**

I'm a huge fan of FFVI & Mayday Parade so, yeah. XD

Hope y'all liked this. If you did, please leave a review/follow/fave! If you want to check out my other stories, go ahead! I appreciate it. Thanks! :D

 _Have a nice day~_


End file.
